Electronic device, such as a mobile phone, or a computer including, but not limited to, a portable computer, or a tablet computer or a desktop computer, is often received in a testing tray for testing when manufacturing and assembling. However, the testing tray is often able to receive an electronic device of a single size. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.